Empty Eyes
by volleylover
Summary: Paige has it all: A hot boyfriend, great friends, and a bright future. But when her past comes to haunt her, will she fall apart?
1. A N

A/N: All right, before I start the story, I just wanted to leave in a little background. First of, this takes place mid-season 4, basically right after Eye of the Tiger. Paige and Manny's feud never happened, although they hate each other. And Paige never confronted Dean in Ghost in the Machine at the police station. Also, Matt was never fired and Paige never told Manny about it. She basically just told Manny it was over between her and Matt so she would back off. And Dylan and Marco are broken up. Other then that, I hope you enjoy it! I worked hard on it, even if it isn't perfect. But a warning: It's VERY AU. And my favorite UC couple is in it eventually, which probably no one else likes, but oh well. Just give it a chance!


	2. It Begins Again

Chapter 1: It begins again.

I was just ending Spirit Squad practice when my cell phone rang. It's Spinner. I didn't want to answer; I hated him for what he did. My best friend was torn apart when Jimmy was shot, and I hated to see her like that. And to think that Spinner, of all people, was half-responsible? Before I could decide if I was going to answer it or not, it went to voicemail. A couple minutes later, my phone made that awesome little beepy noise that meant I had a voicemail. I guess it wouldn't matter if I heard what he had to say. I opened the phone and typed in my password and the stupid mechanical-box voice told me I had a message. Then Spinner's voice came on the phone. 

"Hey Paige, it's Spin. Look, I know you're mad at me, but I was wondering if you would just hear me out. You only know what I told Jimmy. Please Paige, just call me, ok? Please, I need you Paige..." 

He seemed so desperate. But what about Matt? What am I going to do? I still love Spinner; we were great together. But stupid Dean had to screw it all up...But maybe Spinner has a good explanation for what happened. Maybe it was all Jay and Spin just took the credit. Or maybe I just want to believe that because I desperately want to get back together with Spinner. But I love Matt too, and we rock together. Plus we've got so much chemistry, and he loves me so much, he's putting his job on the line. Screw it; I'm calling Spin back. I might as well hear what he has to say, right? Who knows, he could have changed. I punched in his number and he answered on the first ring. 

"Hello?" 

I smiled. "Hey Spinner, what do you want?"  
He stammered, "Oh, Paige hey. Listen...uh...I just..."  
I started to get pissed "Look Spin, I do have a life, spit it out."   
"Could you just meet me at The Dot? It might be easier in person."  
I was caught off guard, but I said, "Yeah, sure. When?"  
He sounded hopeful, "Maybe now? I know Spirit Squad just let out."  
I smirked. "Yeah, ok. But weren't you banned?"  
He laughed. "No, I was just fired. He said he didn't mind if I ate there."  
"Ok, I'll be there in a few."  
I hung up the phone and started to go to the Dot. When I got there, I saw Spinner already had a table. I walked in, and Spinner waved me over.  
"Hey Paige."  
I smiled. "Hey. So what's up?"  
But before he could answer, the waiter came up to take our order. I knew my life would change when I saw his face.

I couldn't breathe. I couldn't see anything but his face. The man who made my life a living hell since I was 15. That man was none other than Dean Walton. Raw shock filled my body. Out of all the places to meet, he comes to my favorite hangout of all time. Spinner took one look at me and saw my fear and shock. Anger filled his face in that split-second. He stood, and sent his fist flying at Dean's face. It connected, starting a huge brawl. Dean threw a punch at Spinner, who ducked. The fist was aiming itself right at me. Before I could think anymore thoughts, the fist reached my head with amazing force. Everything went black.


	3. Pain and Confusion

A/N: Wow! Two reviews is definitely cause for an update! I'm glad you both like it! I have a few more chapters to post, but I need reviews first! The more you review, the more you get.

Chapter 2: Pain and Confusion

My head is throbbing; something is jammed in my throat too. I slowly open my eyes, trying to ignore the blinding pain in my wrist. I'm in a hospital room, with an oxygen tank right next to me. That must be the tube that's in my throat. A thousand machines are beeping right next to me, and Spinner is sleeping in the chair next to the bed. A smile creeps across my face as I realize that he was here, hoping that I'd wake up and get better. But what happened? Why am I here? A thousand questions stream into my head as I remember what happened at the Dot. I gently poke Spinner, hoping he can give me the answers.  


I said to Spinner, "Spinner! Spinner, wake up!"  
He groaned softly, "Ugh, five more minutes and I swear I'll get up..." 

I laughed, which hurt my throat. "No Spin, it's me Paige, wake up!"  
He opened his eyes. "Huh? Oh Paige! You're awake! Thank God, are you alright?"  
"Aside from the throbbing pain in my wrist and head, I'm fine. What happened?"  
He looked at me. "You don't remember?"  
I frowned trying to remember. "No, I don't. I remember meeting you at the Dot, and then seeing Dean. That's it."  
He sighed, "I punched Dean, and he fought back. I ducked, and he decked you. Then everyone started to scream, and run. You were out cold, and some fat guy stepped on your wrist and broke it."  
"Wow...Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, as long as Dean doesn't press charges. I can't believe he was there, and the way he was grinning at you made me just lose it."  
I thought of something. "Where's Dean? What happened to him?" 

"He left. Didn't tell the cops anything either." 

So he can still come back. He'll come to haunt me everyday, now that he's back. Well I suppose he never left, but whatever. I've never dreaded anything more before, except maybe seeing him in court. How could he do this? Why can't he leave me alone? My cell is ringing again, and I'm afraid to answer it, since it made me see Dean again. Oh well, I can't keep it against the stupid thing, it's my baby. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey."   
Matt! "Oh hey, how are you?" 

"I should ask you the same thing. Are you ok? What happened?" He sounded worried.  
"My friend got in a fight with this guy, who punched me when he missed my friend." I didn't really want to tell him it was Spinner; that would just make him angry.  
He was definitely angry. "What? I should kill the guy, who is he?"   
"Thanks, but it's ok."  
He was very persistent, "No, who is he?"  
I sighed, deliberately telling him only one guy. "His name's Dean Walton." 

His tone softened for some reason. "Are you sure? Dean wouldn't do that."  
I was stunned. "You know him?" 

"Yeah, we've been friends since grade school. I was there for him when some girl called him a rapist, and he was there for me when I was flat broke."  
I stammered, "This girl...Do you remember her name?"  
"No, all I know is, she accused him, took him to court and he won. This was like the beginning of this year. The court knew he was telling the truth."  
"How do you know if he was telling the truth? Isn't he the type to do things like that?"   
Matt said, "Well, sometimes he won't call back after they go all the way, but he won't rape them."  
"What was her name?"  
"I don't know. I think it was like Pat or something."  
"Oh. Do you want to do something when I get out of this hellhole?"  
Matt laughed, "Sure, how about Chili's? I'll pay."  
I smiled. "Sounds great. Love you." 

"Love you too, feel better!" 

I hung up with a smile on my face. Spinner looked over at me and smiled back.

"Who was that?" he asked.  
I smiled, "My boyfriend. He wanted to know if I was ok, and if he could take me out to dinner tonight."   
"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" he demanded.   
"Um, like 2 months. I don't know." 

"Oh." 


End file.
